


Breathe Me Closer

by LittleLynn



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Joseph forgets to leave room for jesus, Lapdance, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Robert had no idea how he had managed to get himself in this situation, not that he was complaining.His current situation being tied to a chair in the middle of his living room with some pretty impressive knots and a mostly naked Joseph Christiansen shotgunning smoke into his mouth while grinding down on his lap.Yeah, complaining was just about the furthest thing from his mind right now.





	Breathe Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to smut land? Once again I blame the roseph discord.

 

Robert had no idea how he had managed to get himself in this situation, not that he was complaining.

His current situation being tied to a chair in the middle of his living room with some pretty impressive knots and a mostly naked Joseph Christiansen shotgunning smoke into his mouth while grinding down on his lap.

Yeah, complaining was just about the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Though having said that, it was frustrating that he wasn’t allowed to touch. But as Robert strained against the ropes, he knew there was no getting free until Joseph untied him. He’d be a liar if he claimed that didn’t turn him on, not that he could get much more turned on right now. Joseph was very good with ropes, it seemed.

“Stop struggling.” Joseph murmured, seeming for all the world like a relaxed kitten, not a man in his boxer briefs giving Robert the filthiest lap dance of his entire life, he’d made Robert believe in heaven anyway, because he was clearly already there.

“Stop teasing.” Robert replied, trying and failing to buck his hips up as Joseph hovered just too high for him to get any friction.

“You love it.” Joseph sighed, it wasn’t a question and given how hard Robert was in his jeans, there really wasn’t any point in denying it either.

Joseph brought the cigarette back to his lips and took a long drag, letting the smoke rest in his mouth before leaning into Robert and breathing the smoke back to him, lips brushing in an imitation of a kiss. Robert tipped his head back and blew the smoke out, Joseph grinding down against him slowly and making him moan as the dregs of the smoke left his lips.

“You’re the worst.” Robert groaned as Joseph started just barely rubbing against him, making him strain desperately against his restraints as Joseph took another languid pull of the cigarette, shotgunning it slowly into Robert’s mouth.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say. Especially as I was thinking about letting you fuck me tonight…” Joseph trailed off, pressing his ass down against Robert. “You should say sorry.”

“Fuck.” Robert sighed, dropping his head back against the chair. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it.”

“Hmm, I’m not convinced.” Joseph hummed, drawing in another breath of smoke and kissing it into Robert’s mouth, before burying his face in Robert’s neck and rutting against him with a little more purpose, successfully ruining Robert for anyone else.

Joseph’s thighs squeezed around Robert legs and hips as he rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock against Robert’s stomach and rocking his ass back against Robert’s trapped dick through his underwear and Robert’s clothes. Robert had never hated clothes more in his life. Joseph was rubbing the cleft of his ass over Robert’s denim-clad erection and making these little high-pitched whines which were definitely calculated but still made Robert’s cock throb and leak.

“Come on, don’t be such a tease.” Robert gasped as Joseph took another long drag on the cigarette.

“But I’m enjoying myself, don’t you want me to enjoy myself?” Joseph asked after blowing the smoke into Robert’s mouth and okay it was only tobacco and endorphins but Robert was sure he could get high off of this.

But it was also a trick question. Because if Robert said no then Joseph would punish him and tease him all the more for being ‘mean’ and not wanting Joseph to enjoy himself, and if he said yes then he was giving Joseph permission to do nothing but tease him all evening.

“Of course I do, but I want to enjoy it too.” Robert tried, Christ Joseph hadn’t even touched him bare yet and he was already panting for him.

“Feels like you’re enjoying this just fine to me.” Joseph smirked, dropping his free hand between them to get a firm grasp on Robert’s hard cock, making him gasp and helpless try to buck into his hips up, only to meet the unmoving resistance of Joseph’s ropes. “You shouldn’t lie Robert, that’s a sin.”

“And this isn’t?” Robert replied breathlessly, part of the problem was that he was enjoying this a little too much and at this rate wasn’t going to be able to fuck Joseph.

“Does it feel like one?” Joseph whispered dipping his hand inside Robert’s jeans and positioning his cock so that it pressed better against his ass before removing his hand. Robert both loved and hated this man. “Or does it just feel good?” Joseph took a final indulgent pull from the last of the cigarette, holding the smoke in his mouth as he slowly stubbed out the cigarette on the chair right next to Robert’s face before sharing the smoke with him in a drawn-out kiss.

“So good.” Robert breathed, making Joseph smirk and resume his grinding.

Joseph braced a hand on the back of the chair and leant back a bit, rocking down onto Robert’s throbbing cock as he started to use one of his hands to toy with his nipples, moaning sweetly as he tortured Robert with the sight and sensations.

“I could do that for you, if you let me go. I know exactly how you like it.” Robert said, changing tactic.

“You don’t need your hand’s free to use your mouth.” Joseph replied, voice full of mischief before leaning forward and putting his chest close enough to Robert’s face for him to reach out and lick, suck and nip at, just like Joseph liked.

Joseph lost some of his rhythm, burying his head in Robert’s neck and pressing down against Robert a little more frantically as Robert worked him up. Robert began to hope that he’d be able to make Joseph just as desperate as him, that he’d be able to get him needy enough that he’d finally strip Robert off and sit on his cock. But Joseph was rutting against him desperately now, causing a huge amount of delicious friction on his throbbing cock and Robert only realised what was about to happen when it was already happening.

“Fuck, no Joseph.” Robert moaning, coming hard in his jeans like a teenager Joseph slowing his hips and making him shudder through it all with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Tsk tsk. How are you going to fuck me now?” Joseph smirked and Robert groaned, realising that this had of course been his plan since the start, Robert was far too old to get it up again any time soon.

“Your fault.” Robert huffed, trying to get his breath and mind back.

“How can it be my fault, I’m not the one who just came in my clothes like a horny sixteen years old.” Joseph teased and Robert felt his face heat up a little.

Robert whined when Joseph undid his zipper, pulling out his softening and oversensitive cock and stroking it in his hand, Robert would have batted his off if he could move, but he couldn’t, and the sensitivity was making him shudder almost violently, but it felt good. Treading the line between sweet pain and deep pleasure.

“How can you fuck me with this now?” Joseph teased no doubt smirking as Robert went redder and closed his eyes. If he could get hard again he would be already, gentle embarrassment burning in his cheeks and arousal simultaneously. “I guess I’ll have to make do with your other talents.” Joseph mused aloud before standing up, giving Robert a better view of his cock straining against the fabric of his briefs, a wet spot visible where the tip was, it made Robert’s mouth water.

Joseph untied a few of the ropes and knots until Robert could move his body, but he could only lean forward, not much else. Joseph left the rest of the ropes and threaded one of his hands into Robert’s hair, making it clear what he wanted. Joseph wasn’t going to let him use his hands at all.

Robert lent forward and mouthed at Joseph’s cock through his briefs, sucking at the tip and running his tongue up at down the length, getting the fabric wet enough that he could practically see Joseph’s cock. Joseph tugged on Robert’s head impatiently and Robert used his teeth to pull his underwear down over his cock, Joseph groaned and Robert couldn’t tell if it was at finally being free of his underwear or the sight of his cock all but resting on Robert’s cheek.

Robert leant as far forward as he could and nosed at Joseph’s balls, inhaling Joseph’s thick musky smell and lapping at his balls until Joseph pushed the elastic of his underwear down past them, giving Robert the freedom to take them into his mouth and suck. Joseph was making needy noises above him pulling Robert’s head closer, the pressure helping Robert to keep his head down as long as Joseph wanted him to. He’d never come up if Joseph didn’t want him too.

Robert laved at his balls and sucked greedily, occasionally kissing at the base of his cock instead until Joseph finally pulled him back and let the tip of his cock rest against his lips, Robert opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out, Joseph pressing his cock against his tongue and moaning softly when Robert suckled gently at the head. Finally Joseph pushed his cock into Robert’s mouth, at first just thrusting as far as he knew Robert could easily take before going deep, gagging Robert on his cock and making Robert _wish_ he could get hard so quickly because he felt horny enough to come all over again already.

Joseph controlled the pace with the hand in Robert’s hair, deciding how deep his cock went and how fast he thrusted, his instructions to suck and lick clear when he let just the tip sit inside Robert’s mouth or pulled out and let it rest against Robert’s face. Robert was in heaven. Joseph was close, he could tell by how needy his whines had gotten, the insistent hitch in his hips as he fucked Robert’s mouth again, and with one hard suck Robert pulled the orgasm from him.

Joseph moaned as he came, head tipping back as he let some of his come spill into Robert’s mouth before pulling out and stroking himself with his hand, letting the rest fall on Robert’s face.

“That was...”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed, relieved when Joseph fumbled the rest of the ropes free with his shaky post-orgasm fingers.

When Robert was free Joseph unceremoniously collapsed back on to his lap, straddling his thighs and resting his head against Robert’s shoulder, Robert’s arms coming up around Joseph, stroking his back gently, more lovingly than he was particularly comfortable admitting.

“You need to get off.” Robert said reluctantly after a few minutes, Joseph felt concerningly like he was genuinely going to fall asleep there.  

“Comfy.” Joseph mumbles, Robert could feel his lips moving against his skin.

“Good for you, my jeans however are _not_ comfy.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah. I liked it.” Robert admitted, more than he was expecting actually.

“Good.” Joseph said, squeezing Robert a little.

“Let me get cleaned up then we can go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Joseph yawned, both of them getting up on slightly shaky legs and heading to the bathroom.

Joseph helped him with his clothes and washing up and part of Robert wanted to protest, he didn’t need babying, but another, bigger part of him felt warm so he said nothing and just accepted Joseph’s sweet touches and help. The crawled into Robert’s bed together, neither of them worry about the fact that it was only seven pm and they hadn’t had dinner yet, they’d just have a quick nape to recover their strength then he’d worry about food. Joseph was always cranky if he didn’t get a nap after and Robert felt pretty wiped too.

Robert smiled as they tangled themselves together in his bed, wondering what Joseph would suggest they try next but already knowing he’d say yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> come say hi or prompt me on [tumblr](http://shadyanne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
